


Castle Romance

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animals, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Some of these characters were from an RP that I lost interest in, from a long time ago. I took forever to finally write this, but here it is. I must say, I quite like this. It's mostly just them meeting the people, though, but romance at the end.The Castle-Great Hall-Dining Hall-King and Queen's chambers-Princess chambers-Prince chambers-guest rooms-servant quartersGrounds-Stables-Garden-Outdoor tea area-Lake-Fields-River





	Castle Romance

Xx

King Jenner and Queen Alexis Lawrence, a blonde and blue eyed man and light brown haired and green eyed woman, were up early as usual. They were discussing preparations for a ride. Jenner has a white stallion named Salt, and Alexis has a Grullo mare named Pepperr. Their children own the three offspring, a gelding, a mare, and a young colt of about one. Sarah's gelding, Cinnamonn, is brown like his dad once was; well, actually all three are. Paprika, whom belongs to their son, is also brown, and the colt Ginge is brown that seems to lighten when in direct sunlight. Anyhow, they were planning the ride with their three kids. They were also discussing the four princes that were to arrive soon. They knew their son was bisexual but with a heavy male lean, so they'd arranged four princes to come to stay. Two were from the Isles, one was from Spain and one was from Russia.

They knew one would be to their son's liking, but unfortunately that meant the other three would have to go home. Well, they were going to reward for their cooperation. They'd be sent back home with money for their families, though they could give it to friends too if they wanted. Anyhow, as they were talking, their nineteen year old prince, son, was getting ready. Oh right, Jenner is Dutch and Alexis is English, so the kids are Dutch English. The turquoise eyed blonde hummed as he readied himself for breakfast. He then went to check in on the princesses, Sarah being sixteen and Kattie being ten. Edwino, Ed, of course decided to check in on sweet Kattie first, as she had always been his favorite of the two. The turquoise eyed and light brown haired girl was still sleeping, he saw. He hummed and smirked as he, therefore, entered her room and crept up to her bed.

She squealed when he tickled her, kicking her legs then sitting up quick so he'd let her alone. He smiled and talked to her a bit, then she let him brush her hair and fix it with a pretty pink ribbon. Next, he went to his blonde haired and green eyed sister's room, to check in on her. He was concerned when he didn't find her there...then heard the water of her in-room bathroom. He nodded to himself, heading down the hallway to his parents room. He smiled as he looked in on them, seeing dad helping mom to brush her long and beautiful hair. He then headed back to his room, to get Waffle and Apple, his golden brown cat and Kooikerhondje. Sarah's own cat, Pancake, was also golden brown in color. Kattie had a tan and brown Netherlands Dwarf named Bunn, which was both funny and creative. None of them knew that four princes (plus a run away) were soon to be arriving...

For now, they simply got ready and went to breakfast.

-skip-

Ed was practicing his horseback archery when he heard an inquisitive bark, and he startled some. He turned to see an albino there, but the eyes appeared to be reddish brown rather then pure red. He shrugged to himself, then asked "Who are you?" and stared the guy down. "My name is Zion Gale, prince of Russia," the male introduced himself. Ed made a small sound, wondering why the guy was here, then saw another person. He tilted his head when he realized this other person seemed a bit young... The blonde motioned Zion and his horse and dog, a lovely chestnut horse and red dog. He then hurried after the suspicious looking boy sneaking over their grounds, grabbing him soon after. He demanded an explanation, and the boy looked white as a sheet when spoken to. "I...my name is Christoph Florence, of Denmark!" the boy said perhaps too quickly. 

Ed shook his head, then noticed the little bunny and asked "What's his, or her, name?" The boy seemed relieved to change the subject, saying "I named them Pickle, but no one ever actually told me their gender." Ed said "Give them here," and Christoph tilted his head but obeyed. He flipped the bunny on its back, seeing she was a girl and smiled. "She's a lovely little lady; my younger sister has a male bunny," he then told the boy. "Oh! Where, where? I want to see!" the male child exclaimed in excitement, and Ed sighed. "How old are you?" he asked, the boy hesitantly saying "Twelve..." "Well, we're going to have to contact your parents, but..for now, let me take you to my sister." Christoph nodded vigorously, and on the way Ed asked "Zion, what are the horse and dog's names?" "Carrot is my stallion; Tomato is my dog," he said, and seemed to think the dog name was dumb...

Ed shook his head, smiling and saying "Those are lovely names," and stopping to let him take the stallion to the stables. He hurried back, and so Ed was able to then continue to lead the way. He hummed quietly as he led them inside and to the room. Kattie was in her room, of course, holding and loving on the tan and brown small bunny. They both looked up when Ed gently knocked on the door, noticing the boy and young man. Kattie made a small sound, returning the rabbit to his cage and getting up to dust off and do a curtsy. Zion waved her off, saying "You don't need to do that," and smiling at her. She nodded, though her eyes were immediately drawn to the boy and his black bunny. He smiled shyly and waved, and she shyly looked down but waved back. Ed nudged the boy to enter the room, saying "Get to know each other," then leading the albino prince to the guest rooms.

When he came back, two more princes appeared to have arrived, with cats held in their arms. The one on the left had a golden tabby longhair, and the one on the right had a brown longhair. They said "Deimon," "Richard," "Salvatore of the Isles; we are brothers." "Nice to make your acquaintance," and he quickly nodded after basically whipping his head back and forth. He learned the tabby was Elda, and the brown kitty was Lucia. With them were their butlers and maids, Arion, Jenny, and Lenny; two guys and a girl of course. Arion and Jenny were Deimon's, and were holding hands so probably lovers. They also had horses, and two cute dogs by their sides, little Terrier looking dogs. He was told the black with the blaze was Black Knight, and the blue roan mare was Blaze Blue. The Terriers were named Nutter, a tan one, and Butter, a cream colored one, clearly mates.

Richard also had a butler, mentioned above, named Lenny, who looked similar to Jenny, with the same dark hair and blue eyes. He told the Dutch prince they were Swedish. They knew enough English to converse with him, and their family name was Duke. Their parents were named Samuel and Jessii, and they'd gotten the hair and eyes from him. Well, their grandfather on their mom's side had blue eyes, and so did their great aunt, sister of their mom's mom. Anyway, Jenny was sixteen, Arion seventeen, and Lenny eighteen. Lenny had two cats of his own, a black named Blackberry and her red tabby sister. The red tabby, he told Ed, was named Raspberry, of course. He nodded, leading them to put the horses up then leading them to see their rooms. He also took the servers to their quarters, and hummed happily as he was returning, because he saw Zion.

Indeed, it would seem Zion had already captured his heart, or his interest at the very least. He saw Elrich, a nice looking blonde with dark eyes, and Sorin, a cute dark haired boy, going out to the horses. Oatmeal and Pie, their dogs, were right at their heels of course. He knew they and the brown haired Finn, whom he didn't see with them, were together, dating. He wondered where Finn and his dog Wafer were, but just shrugged it off. The answer came soon enough anyway, when Finn led a seventeen year old boy in. The Spanish boy said "My name is Carlos Cabana, prince of Spain; this is my cat Donut," he then said. Ed quickly nodded and waved them off, knowing all these princess needed to unpack. He noticed the cat was golden brown with white, and laughed a little. A glazed or cream filled donut, perhaps, was the inspiration for the name of the kitty?

-skip again so we can at least have the older of the three siblings getting romance-

Ed made a small sound when he saw the twins making out with Lenny...and quickly departed from there. He himself soon would find himself in a similar situation, but not quite yet. He made a small sound as he tried not to think, simply continuing to move until he ran into someone. He gasped and quickly apologized, looking up and seeing it was Zion...He found himself blushing dark red when the other male pushed him into the wall. He gasped as he was kissed but didn't fight it, and soon they needed to breathe, so Zion pulled back and just held him. Meanwhile, Sarah was in her room. Donut came rushing in with loud but happy meows, going straight to where Pancake was on his cushion. He jumped up beside the other male, getting nipped then groomed and they laid down. Carlos rushed in, saying "There you are! Sorry about that," he then apologized to the princess.

He felt a sudden urge come over him, asking "May...May I kiss you?" and Sarah tilted her head. She then blushed bright red, before nodding her head but seeming unable to speak. He smiled gently and moved to her, tilting her head up and bending down to kiss her. When they needed to breathe, he pulled back and brushed some of her hair back away from her head.

They'd found love.

Extra info:  
Ed- skills: lawyering and doctoring, strong swimmer, quite good w/ animals  
Jenny- cooking, good with animals, cleaning

End


End file.
